Artificial Monster
by Kaiser Genocide
Summary: The time has come to claim the children of the gods. But when a certain moon goddess learns she has a son, and not just any son. What will she do? What will he do? Will he learn to forgive? Or will he bring about the destruction of a world?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey yall. So im back reposting this story. So why it got discontinued…meh. Just didn't feel like posting for a while. Life got in the way. And there were a few problems with it. So let me clear up one thing here in this story. GODS HAVE THE ABILITY TO DIE. While it is extremely unlikely that they will, if they do, they will have to sustain, imemse amount of pain and damage. In a sense, they will have arch-bodys. Like monsters and titans. If you have further questions, feel free to PM me. Enjoy the story._**

Chapter 1: I have a what?!

Olympus. A place of great beauty and importance. A place more ancient that any mortals puny life span. Also know as one of the most BORING places on earth.

Percy and Annabeth had been summoned to Olympus for some reason. Percy couldn't have been more bored. Annabeth couldn't have been more ecstatic. She loved all the old architecture that Olympus had. Percy was mildly happy that he would be able to see his father again. He smiled slightly. They both continued to walk towards the throne room, and when they got to it they didn't really know what to do.

They stood in front of the door for it to open or something. They waited for a good two minutes until Percy got the balls to walk up to the door, and knock. Annabeth was horrified.

"Percy, you have to wait for the gods to summon you. You can be too direct with them." She said. As she finished saying this the two massive doors opened up.

"ENTER DEMIGODS!" A loud voice thundered. The two demigods walked into the throne room to see that it was already filled up. All the gods were sitting in their thrones, with the exception of Hestia who was standing next to a ball that was next to the hearth in the center of the throne room. The room was also filled up with multiple minor gods, standing a respectful distance away from the Olympians. The two walked in and bowed in respect to all the gods.

"Arise young ones. There is much to do tonight." Hestia said. "Go, sit with your respected parents."

Annabeth went to go and sit with Athena, and Percy with Poseidon. Percy noticed that Artemis had Phoebe sitting with her, and that Thalia was siting with the big man, Zeus. Percy sat down in a little chair that was in front of his fathers throne. When they were all seated, Hestia explained why they were there.

"Perseus Jackson. Instead of accepting immortality, you asked for three things. One of those three things was that the gods were to claim all their children. Well tonight, we are here to do that. Each Olympian, and minor god will walk up to this ball and place their hand on it. It will then show all the children that they have brought into this world by showing the said child in the hearth, and then the respected god or goddess will claim them. We shall begin with the minor gods."

It took a while, but after about an hour, all the minor gods were finished.

"Now, We shall move on to the Olympians." Hestia declared. Apollo was looking more and more nervous by the second. Ares was the first to walk up. He touched the ball and claimed 16 children. Aphrodite claimed 12, Hermes claimed 8, Dionysus claimed 12, Athena claimed 5, Hades claimed none, Hephaestus claimed 10, Poseidon claimed none (thank gods), Zeus claimed none, Hestia claimed none, Hera claimed none, Demeter claimed 6. When all was said and done, the only person who hadn't touched the ball was Artemis.

"Artemis, if you will" Hestia asked. Artemis looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why should I do it. We obviously know I don't have any children." She said.

"Artemis, its more out of fairness and equality, than anything else. Please, if you don't have any children, then all that will happen is the hearth will turn a black color than show a child." Hestia explained. Percy was wondering if she was going to do it. Annabeth was wondering if she was hiding something.

Artemis simply just rolled her eyes, got off her throne and walked to the ball, muttering under her breath.

"I an THE virgin goddess. Why would I have a child." As she was muttering she put her hand on the ball and looked at the hearth, expecting to see black fire, just like Hestia said. But she was more than surprised when it changed to show the image of a BOY, in some sort of containment tube.

The boy looked to be about 15-16 years old. It was suspended in a golden liquid, and had a mask that was covering the lower part of its face. It eyes were closed, So they couldn't see them, but what they could see was the long auburn hair that was on his head. But that wasn't the first thing that they noticed.

It was the wings. Big silver outlined, black bat wings, that were almost as big as him. Then they noticed the claws. The very tips of his fingers were elongated with long sharp-looking silver claws. Then they noticed the tail. The tail started from where his tail bone ended and about two thirds down the tail it split up into two separate ends, bot with razor sharp looking edges. The final thing that they noticed was the massive scars running up and down his body. They weren't like normal scars, they were linear, straight.

Everyone was horrified at what they were looking at. What was this…this…Creature. Before anyone could speak, someone else came into view. A woman. She tapped the glass and the creatures eyes opened. They were silver but they were slanted. Like a wild animals. It looked around for a second before it laid its eyes out on the woman. The woman spoke.

"It's a shame really. I risked so much to create you, and you just turned out a failure. But I guess were failures then. The government needed a super solider. At the same time, supernatural things started to happen across the world. During these events, they found evidence of powerful beings beyond our comprehension.

Of gods.

You wouldn't believe their luck, when after they had found out that gods and goddesses were real, that they just so happened to find the DNA of one in the form of a loose strand of hair. They then employed me to create their solider. I tried so hard. I worked so long. But in the end, you ended up like this. An uncontrollable monster. I tried doing so much to get you to work the way I wanted you to. But all it did was make you even more of a monster. I in a sense made my own Frankenstein. But at least you wont be the one to kill me."

The monster looked at her with slight interest.

"Why am I even talking to you. Its not like you can understand me. Either way, the government want their super solider now so more experimentation if going to happen. The lady turned around and left the room. When she left two men came in with a large table. The monster looked at them, and instantly knew what would happen. IT started to struggle in the tube, trying to get out. The men started to laugh at the creature flailing around. Obviously scared.

That's when the creature punched the glass hard enough to crack it. The men stopped laughing, and looked at the crack. The creature also looked at the crack, but only for a second before he punched it again, cracking it even more. The third punch would be the one to break it.

When the creature fell to the floor. It stayed there for a sec. It then got up and took the mask off of its face. It looked at the two men, who were standing in horror. It opened it mouth reviling several large sharp teeth. It roared an ungodly roar and attacked the men. When it killed them, it looked at the door they came from and bashed it open. When it walked out the room, it suspires everyone that was in the hallway at the moment.

What happened next could only be described as a blood bath. For the next five minutes, it slaughtered everyone it met. It slammed people inside of walls. It ripped people heads off. One poor unfortunate soul got the lucky death of having his face bit off. It also looked like it was searching for something. Like an exit. It didn't really get to far before the entire building exploded. The hearth switched to show the woman again standing outside the now burning building. She had a detonator in her hand. She dropped it.

"Well there goes 16 years down the drain." She said. As she said this she turned around only to come face to face with her creation. She didn't get anytime to say anything before the creature used it long claws to stab her in the heart. The woman fell, and looked at the sky. She smiled.

"Just like Frankenstein"

The creature watched her die. When she was dead, it looked up at the night sky. It roared one of it ungodly roars, and using its massive wings took off into the night sky. The image cut off from the Hearth.

Back on Olympus, everyone was horrified at what they just saw. The roar alone was enough to put chills down even Ares and Hades spines. Artemis looked at Hestia with fear in her eyes.

"Hestia, what was that thing?" She asked, actually fearing the answer. Hestia looked at her with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Artemis, that was your son."

Those words. Those five words hit Artemis harder that a ton of bricks. Artemis wasn't one to show when she was afraid. But you could practically feel the fear radiating off of her.

"That's…that's…That's impossible!" She screamed. The demigods covered their ears because it was so loud.

"No, its actually makes sense." Athena said.

"What?" The gods said.

"The female said that they made the child from a hair strand that they found. It is quite possible to say that that hair strand was Artemis's." Athena explained.

"But...but….but…that's impossible. You cant make a child out of hair!" Artemis countered.

"Yes you can. Humans have found a way to reverse engineer DNA to make children."

Artemis was freaking out now.

"So in other words Artemis. That, thing, is your spawn."

Nobody said anything. Nobody moved. They all just sat there and thought. Then Percy spoke up.

"Ok, so there's a scary, homicidal monster-child on the loose. What's the worst that can happen? We can just go and find him, take him to camp, and train him to benefit Olympus."

Everyone just looked at him.

"Right?" Percy asked.

"I don't think you know the severity of this situation, seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"What don't I understand?" Percy asked.

"First spawns of gods are always the most powerful." She tried to explain.

"I…don't think I follow." Percy said confused.

"Ok think of it like this. When Alexander the great was born, do you think he was just a Good leader? No, he was one of Zeus's first children. He was an incredibly powerful demigod. So powerful that he could probably take on half this council and win." Annabeth explained.

"Ok, so what does this-ohhhhh" Percy said suddenly in realization. "This is Artemises first child, so there's no telling how powerful it is."

"Yes, and that only the godling side of it. We have no idea what those people did to him while he was in that "Laboratory". Hestia said.

"I think I know someone who can tell us." Hades said. They all looked at him as he suddenly disappeared in the shadows and come back a second later with a woman in his hands. He put her on the ground and she slowly got up. When she lifted her head everyone immediately knew who she was. IT was pretty obvious from the four holes were her heart is.

"YOU'RE THE LADY FROM THE LABORATORY! The one that boy killed." Phoebe said. The lady looked at her in shock.

"How do you- where am I?" She asked.

"You are on Olympus. In the throne room of the gods." Zeus thundered. **_(Sue me)_**

The lady calmed down and a smile grew on her face.

"So those morons in government we right. Gods do exist." She reached into her lab coat and brought out a pack if cigs and lit one. Artemis shrunk to her size, and slapped it out of her mouth.

"No matter that, that creature you created. What is it?" Artemis asked, clearly agitated to be brought face to face with the woman who brought a man of her blood into this world.

"Very well, seeing as I'm already dead, I see there's no point on keeping this secret anymore. That thing, is the result of a project that the government told me to preform. It was the attempt to make a super solider for the army. It was perfect. The ultimate killer. But it only had one problem. We could never figure out how to make it completely obey us. Sure it would listen to get its food. But other than that, it would usually try to kill us. A result of all the experiments we did on it." The woman said.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Athena asked.

"Well, other than the wings, the claws, the tail, and the teeth, we made it stronger. We basically made it to where the muscles in his body are able to become stronger. We know he's able to lift 3 tons. But theoretically he can lift 6. He can see in the dark, and can think fast than a super computer. The super computer one might actually benefit him, if we didn't cut out parts of his brain."

If it was quiet when she was talking it was even quieter now.

"What do you mean, cut out parts of its brain?" Apollo asked.

"I mean it quite literally." The woman responded. "He underwent several surgery's, taking out large parts of his brain matter. But we came to learn that they just grew back, and that when we learned that he had a healing factor. That opened up whole new fields of research and experimentation. But further investigation of the brain proved that the parts of it that grew back were empty. So we attempted to reprogram those parts of the brain. The end result? 84% of his brain, has been hardwired to combat. The other 16% is just basic animalistic needs. The running joke around the lab, was that is was like a real life wolverine."

"How do you reprogram a brain?" Percy asked.

"Torture." Ares said in a low tone.

Suddenly something in Artemis snapped. A new feeling started to course through her body.

"You took an innocent child, mutilated and tortured him, and then tried to make him a weapon?" Artemis said in an angry tone.

The woman looked at her before she gave her response.

"Yes. He was just a child. I believe he was only about four when we started the experiments."

Artemis attempted to jump at the woman, but Apollo, Zeus, and Athena, who held her back, caught her.

"I'll kill you! I'll bring you back to life and kill you again." She screamed. After a few seconds she calmed down a little. She then looked at herself.

"What was that?" Artemis asked herself.

"That was your motherly instincts. You wanted revenge for your son." Hera said. Artemis fell to her knees and began to cry for the pain that child went through.

"Why am I feeling this?" she exclaimed.

"It just the feelings that you get when you become a mother. All these emotions that you get, you feel as if you need to protect your child." Hera explained.

Artemis just sat there for a second. She didn't even breathe. Then suddenly she got up and addressed the rest of the council.

"I need to go get him." She said. At first the council was confused, but she quickly explained herself. "Maybe if I catch him, Apollo can fix him. No child deserves this."

Hearing this the rest of the council agreed.

"You're not going to go alone though. You shall bring the three demigods that are thing the council chamber now with us, just in case things get violent. I will also bring my hunters with us for the same reason." She said.

No one dared to challenge what Artemis had said. Artemis turned to the woman who was still in the throne room.

"Does he have a name?" she asked.

"The name of the project that the government assigned was called Project: Nightmare. Since I was one to name my project I named him cordially." The woman said.

"What did you name him?" Artemis said again, through gritted teeth this time. The woman backed away a little in fear.

"Nite Terror. His name is Nite Terror."

 ** _Meh._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nite Terror. His name is Nite Terror."

Artemis looked at the woman in disgust. Of course she would mutilate a child and then give it a name befitting of a monster. But that didn't matter at this moment, she needed to help this child. Her child.

Most of the other gods and goddesses had already left the throne room, being that the meeting was over. Artemis looked at the four children she was to take with her. Thalia, Phobe, and Annabeth she had no problem with but the man was something else. Granted it WAS Perceus Jackson, he is considered to be one of the most powerful demigods in the current millenium, so she supposed he could be useful. He **would** make an excellent meat shield. She breathed a heavy sigh out her nose. The demigods began to come towards her, no doubt to figure out what the next plan of action was going to be. She was about to just grab them and go when her brother called her.

"Artemis, wait a minute!" Apollo yelled behind her. She turned around to see him walking up to her. He was always a happy-go lucky god. Always had a smile on his face, but not now. Now, she saw something she hadn't seen since he slayed Python. He had a look of fear, but she could tell it wasn't for him, but for her.

"What do you want Apollo? I need to go now." She said to him, annoyed that he was hindering her progress. When he got close enough, he took his quiver from his back and began to rummage through it.

Come on. Come on. Where is it?" Apollo was looking so deeply that he had nearly stuck his entire arm in the quiver. " Aha!" He exclaimed. He then pulled out a long black arrow. The wood was jagged and splintered, the tip was a silvery, chrome color, barbed, and looked viciously sharp, and the feathers were a mixture of an ugly gray and black. Artemis looked at the arrow in animosity. But also in curiosity. Why would her brother have such an arrow, and what makes it so special that he would give it to her?

"What is this Apollo? Surely you can't expect me to even fire this arrow properly. It looks like it was made by an untrained sadist." She began, but was cut off before she could continue.

"This is a special type of arrow. When we were first made gods i decided to do a little experimenting with all my domains. The whole story is a long and frankly boring, with lots of blood, sweat and pain. Some of it towards me. But the end result is this arrow. This is the deadliest arrow i can create. It's magical in its properties, meaning you can shoot it and it will never miss its target. That being said, when it does hit it will always hit something vital." Apollo explained

Artemis looked at the arrow in wonder, she was an amazing marksman, but an arrow that would guarantee death? Amazing. Apollo continued.

"But that's not the deadliest thing about it. The reason the tip is chrome, its because it is covered in Polonium-210. It is an extremely deadly poison, lethal in even one BILLIONTH of a GRAM. And under all the poison, the actual tip itself is made of stygian iron. So you need to be careful with this thing." He finished. He then carefully handed Artemis the arrow. Artemis once looking at the arrow in respect and wonder, now looked at it in terror.

"Why would you even create such an arrow?! This thing is an abomination to all self respecting archers." She screamed.

"I originally made five arrows. Three went into Python, and one i tried to use on Typhon, but i guess it didn't affect a walking tornado." Apollo replied with a serious face. He then turned and flashed away from the throne room, leaving Artemis with the two hunter and the two campers. Artemis carefully put the arrow inside her own quiver. She then turned to face the group. She tried to study their faces but her mind was on a thousand other things and she couldn't think straight. She looked at them all and using a bit of magic, flashed them all to the hunters came site. The hunters used to seeing their mistress flash in and out of camp often barely moved. It was only when they realized that a boy had come with them that they sprung into action. Meanwhile Percy was holding his stomach in a brief moment of nausea. Artemis had neither the time or patience for this.

"Hunters lower your weapons, he is here by the orders of my father." The hunters lowered their weapons and looked at each other in confusion. Artemis thought to give them the details of their next hunt, but decided to leave out the part of Nite being her child. She wasn't sure at the moment how they would react, and she didn't need that on top of her already massive stress level. The hunters quickly gathered camp and gathered around Artemis. Most of them were teeming with excitement. Percy was fidgeting with Riptide. Annabeth was staring off into space, probably thinking about a new plan to several new plans that they could put into action. Artemis addressed the crowd.

"Hunters, we will be going to the place where the boy was last seen. I will remind you that this boy is very dangerous, and is very likely to be hostile to you. That being said, I must remind you that you are not to KILL this boy, but to stall him until I arrive and capture him. Do you all understand?"

"Yes ma'am" They all said in a monologed voice. She closed her eyes and focused on the spot where Nite killed the scientist lady. After a silver flash, she opened her eyes to see a still burning factory. No doubt anyone who didn't escape in time was dead. With a flick of her hand, strong winds moved to put the fire out. After the last embers ceased to burn Artemis turned to Annabeth.

"Daughter of Athena, go inside and look for any information related to two hunters with you just in case." Annabeth bowed her head and motioned for two hunters to follow her. Artemis turned towards the rest and spoke. "Nite is not far from here. I can't point his exact location but he is somewhere in the woods. Find him, stall him and alert me when you do."

Percy POV:

Artemis was taking this whole "Dangerous child" thing really far. Can't say that I blame her though. If I woke up one morning to find i had a homicidal monster child, id be pretty upset too. I noticed that the hunters started to walk in the woods and Artemis watched as they went. I took this opportunity to speak with her.

"Lady Artemis?" I began. She looked at me.

"What is it Perceus?" She replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Probably because I hadn't left to look yet.

"I was just wondering how i was supposed to alert you if i found him. I don't have any of those fancy hunting horns you all have." I said. She looked away and I swear I could hear the gears turning in her head.

"I suppose you should have one as well. Temporarily. Try not to break it." With that said she handed me a small war horn in the shape of a wolf howling at the moon. Before I could say anything else she raced into the forest. I did a quick look around to see i was the only one left in the clearing.

"Might as well get a move on." I thought. I started to walk in a random direction and hoped for the best.

20 minutes later:

"Oh my gods this is so boring!" I yelled in my head. It started off good, the forest really does clear your head. But after about seven minutes, i feel like i've just been walking around in a circle, and im almost convinced i have been. I swear ive seen the same marking on that same tree like three times. At this rate, the hunters are going to have to look for Nite and for me, cause i'm pretty sure i'm lost. My thoughts were unfortunately interrupted, when I fell down a massive hole in the ground. Like i'm not kidding, you could fit a cow down here. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only like five seconds of tumbling and cussing I eventually hit the bottom and was topped with a sickening crack. Fearing a broken bone, I quickly felt myself up. After a minute, I concluded that I seemed fine, so I was confused on what made that cracking sound. That was until i stood up and looked at the now broken war horn. I sighed. I took a quick look around to see that I was in some sort of underground cave. There were a few puddles on the ground. But I didn't think about that too long as i looked back that the broken war horn.

"Oh, im soo not looking forward to that conversation with Artemis." I stopped taking when i heard a low growl behind me. Slowly turning, i saw the one thing i didn't want to find alone.

Nite.

To be fair he wasn't alone. He had the rabbit carcase in his hands. And face. And chest. I think some of it is actually over there on that wall though.

I didn't get the chance to see where else the rabbit was after he dropped it on the ground, and started to walk towards me. I uncapped Riptide and took a stance. Seeing the sword in my hand made Nite stop. But only for a moment as he now was trying to circle me. I took the initiative and began to mimic the circle, keeping my eyes on him at all times. The circling didn't last long as he lunged at me claws raised in the air and brought back down in a terrifying slash. I raised my sword in order to block it, but was surprised at the sheer amount of strength that went into the attack. I needed to start taking this seriously or i would be the next thing in his mouth. I then looked him straight in the eye and spoke to him.

"Not the face. Okay?"

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hey. Not much to say.**_

 _ **Review response:**_

 _ **Son of Orhion: Maybe it will be good. Maybe not.**_

 _ **Jon-ur: Wow. uhhhhh. Let's take this piece by piece. I do not mean to sound like a jack ass in this BTW.**_

 _ **I can't really start from the monsters POV because he's illiterate. The experiment started on him when he was four. Barely old enough to start preschool. And they cut out parts of his brain, which didn't help him with his speech at all. If i did do this in the monsters pov, it would be like a caveman talking. Or maybe something like the Hulk.**_

 _ **To be revealed.**_

 _ **Your idea is a good one, but this is what I thought to be the best course of action for the story.**_

 _ **Well the Titans also thought they were the most powerful being in existence and now look where they are. I could say more but that would spoil it.**_

 _ **M.O.A.B, Hellfire Missiles, Fireball, Beowulf, Guard Dog, Black Talon. The military often names its equipment like this. But Nite has a more special reason on why he's named this, which shall be revealed later.**_

 _ **Again, caveman. But him learning to be human, I can say that it will be a major plot point and will show loads of character development down the line.**_

 _ **Yeah that ones kinda on me.**_

 _ **I apologize if I came off as a douche. This is not my intention at all.**_

 _ **Red the Pokemon master: That's what I was thinking!**_

 _ **Fate96: Thanks and sure.**_

 _ **Tmntfanforever852: Nite Terror is more of a wild animal than that of a monster. Whether or not that animal can BE tamed is the question.**_


End file.
